


Even More Surprises:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: 5x17: Stakeout: True Feelings Series: [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e17 Kuka'awale (Stakeout), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Interior Decorating, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Moving, Moving In Together, Post-Episode: s05e17 Kuka'awale (Stakeout), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sad Ending, Slash, Surprises, Talking, Therapy, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve continues with his surprises, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: 5x17: Stakeout: True Feelings Series: [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606141
Kudos: 2





	Even More Surprises:

*Summary: Steve continues with his surprises, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett completely rearranged everything in his house to accommodate his beloved, & beautiful partner, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, Who was due to arrive at any minute. Ever since they had therapy, & continued it since finishing the case with the missing diamonds, They finally are at a right place in their lives. It feels good, **_The Five-O Commander_** vows to continue the peace that they are at. He heard the familiar sound of the camaro, The Front Door opening & close, Then his name being called.

“Up here, Danno”, He told the blond, as he headed back into the kitchen. “Hey, Babe, Why does everything look so different ?”, The Loudmouth Detective asked, Steve just kissed him, as a response to his question. “Wow, What was that for ?”, Danny asked with a smile, & he kissed him back with equal force. “I just want you to be happy here, Danno, I am willing to do anything to make it happen”, He said, as he leads him on a tour of the house.

The Shorter Man was in awe of all of the hard work that his man put into making the house a loving home. “What’s up with all of the rearranging, & decorating ?”, Steve cleared his throat. He said, as he smiled shyly, “I would love it, If you move in with me, Danno, Please ?”, Danny loves to see this side of his lover. “Of course, I see that you are making strides in therapy, I have too, I think we should take the next step in our relationship, Since you are not afraid of commitment anymore, Also you are learning how to trust again, Despite the shit you had been through”. The Hunky Brunette was happy that his plan was going well.

The Dark-Haired Man was smiling, as Danny checked out everything that was due for his personal touches. “You continued to amaze me, Babe, Even with more surprises”, The Blond said, as he leaned into kiss him. “You deserve it, Danny, You deserve the very best”, The Shorter Man dragged him to the couch. The Couple spent the rest of their time stealing kisses, & enjoying each other’s company, as they did this.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
